


In The Shadows

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M, No Smut, Threats of Violence, Wincest - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Dean's a demon and the throne is his. But it's not all he wants.





	

‘So this is what he meant by making it up to me,’ Dean leered, watching Sam closely from the throne he’d taken forcefully. It was just him and his brother alone in the dingy throne room, one that Dean wouldn’t be occupying much longer. Since his eyes had turned black and his soul with them, he’d plotted and planned. He’d overthrown Crowley, but he wasn’t disposing entirely of the former king.

Not when he brought such _delicious_ presents to his master.

‘Dean…please…’ Sam’s voice was pitiful, and it sent a thrill to Dean’s stomach. He’d hungered for his brother in ways he hadn’t known since becoming a demon – maybe because he didn’t care anymore that it was supposed to be wrong. No morals, no restraints – being a demon was fun and Dean wished he’d tried it sooner. ‘We can go home, I can, I can _fix_ you.’

‘Don’t wanna be fixed, Sammy. I’m not some stray dog that needs _neutering_.’ He slapped his chest with both hands before spreading them wide, the very picture of Alpha Male. His eyes turned black, giving his brother’s bruises and cuts a sharper outlook, the scent of his blood worming its way into Dean’s mind and making him so very, very thirsty. ‘This is all me, now.’

Sam shook his head, tears gathering in his eyes. ‘You can’t…this isn’t you…’

Dean stepped down off the throne, moving until he was an inch away from his brother’s larger, shaking form. ‘It is. Wanna taste?’ Sam’s eyes widened as he took in his brother’s smirk. ‘Oh yeah, Sam. Got that stuff you crave running through my veins. How long’s it been? Five years? Six?’ Dean leaned in close, feeling Sam’s weaker body struggle as he clapped one strong hand on his shoulder, and pressed his lips against his cheek, close to his ear. ‘Bet it’ll taste even sweeter from your brother’s vein, right?’

Sam shuddered, trying to push away, but Dean held him fast, pulling his body flush with his own. ‘Dean, please –‘

‘Sam, I’ve been taking care of you for so long. You think old Dean didn’t have these impure thoughts? Watching you grow into such a big boy?’ Dean chuckled, dragging out his words in a lewd manner that made the younger Winchester squeeze his eyes shut and his thighs together, because _godammit_ he was not being affect by the sultry deep timbre of his brother’s voice. But Dean wasn’t going to be fooled. ‘I can practically smell it on you. Are you hard, little brother? You want this?’

A defiant shake of his head, and Dean only laughed again.

‘Come on, Sammy, you can’t lie to me.’ Fuck, Dean’s hand was on his dick. Sam was hard as nails, and he could barely stop his hips pressing forward into Dean’s heated touch. ‘You can’t, can you?’

A whimper left the younger man, and Dean smiled, knowing he’d won. He pulled a switchblade from the back pocket of his pants, holding it up near Sam’s cheek, brushing the thick steel across the bruised skin softly. Sam didn’t flinch, but his eyes opened at the coolness of the metal, and they locked on Dean’s firmly as the black eyed former hunter brought the blade to his own palm, licking the sharp edge across his skin. Blood welled up, but it wouldn’t stay long before his healing powers kicked in.

‘Just a taste, baby brother.’ Dean held up his hand to Sam’s mouth, smiling all the while. ‘Join me in the shadows.’


End file.
